


Miscommunication

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Confused Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: At the end of the final battle against Thanos, Bucky kneels down on the ground, but it's not for the reason everyone thinks.Inspired by the followingtweet: "Bucky saw Steve wielding Mjolnir on the battlefield and knew he had to marry that man so he got down on one knee to propose but then everyone thought it was paying respects to Tony so they all started doing it and then it was too awkward to say anything."





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/gifts).



> This fic references the Avengers: Endgame deleted scene in which everyone kneels when Tony dies. It is meant to be a crack fic and is not intended to bash any characters.
> 
> Thank you to my Discord friends (hobbit and bucky but dickless) for sharing the tweet that inspired this fic with me, and thank you to amethystkrystal for the brilliant prompt.

Bucky doesn't mean for it to happen.

He's just been punted onto the battlefield courtesy of that wizard (doctor?) with the flying red cape. The place is barely recognizable as the site of the former Avengers facility in upstate New York. It's barely been fifteen minutes since Bucky's returned from the Snap; hell, last time he checked, he was in Wakanda. And of course, what's the first thing he sees?

His dumbass boyfriend facing off against that giant alien with the scrotum face, a broken shield in one hand and Thor's "only for worthy people" hammer in his hand.

Bucky's always suspected Steve could lift it. Steve had never said as much—had only obliquely referenced a drunken party game at the former Avengers Tower in which he "maybe shifted it a little, Buck, I don't know, Thor gave me some of this Asgardian booze"—but Bucky knows how to read between the lines.

So is it any wonder, then, that when Thanos and his army have dissipated into dust, the first thing that Bucky does is drop to one knee and reach for the velvet box that's been hidden in his uniform pocket for the last—well, five years, give or take?

It doesn't matter that Steve isn't anywhere near him at the moment. Steve will look for him first thing now that the battle's over.

When Hawkeye drops to the ground, Bucky thinks that it's just in exhaustion. And then Bucky sees everyone follow suit: T'Challa, the flying space woman, the man with the leather jacket and the annoying voice, the blue android, the woman with the flying white horse, Ant-Man—Steve himself. Bucky frowns, eyes searching as those still conscious all mirror his position. They all seem to be staring at one point on the field, where Spider-kid and a red-haired woman in an Iron Man suit are crouched, crying over a prone figure.

 _Oh, shit_ , thinks Bucky. _Stark? Stark is dead?_

The man in question suddenly lifts his head. "Ugh…" he groans, his voice carrying across the silent swath of mourners, "Uh. Why's everyone kneeling? Are we all having a Tim Tebow mo"—his prattle quickly devolves into hacking coughs.

"Mr. Stark!" Spider-kid exclaims. "You're—you're alive!"

Stark mumbles something back. Bucky doesn't hear, and he doesn't care, because suddenly everyone's standing, chattering with excited relief, and Steve's dropped all his weapons and is running straight toward Bucky like a targeted missile. Bucky startles, stumbling a little as Steve crashes into him. He wraps his arms around Steve's waist, heedless of the ashy, blood-stained uniform, and squeezes tight. "I see you're still taking all the stupid with you," Bucky murmurs into Steve's ear.

Steve's laugh is wet. "Buck," he whispers like a prayer, clutching onto Bucky like he's never going to let go. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," says Bucky, pulling back. Steve makes a disappointed noise, and Bucky shushes him with a rough, reckless kiss, all his reservations about public affection flying away in the exhilaration of their reunion. For once, there are no broken laws, no lingering conditioning, no impossible battle hanging over their heads: they're free to be together now, and Bucky plans to seal that with more than just a seventy-year-old vow.

"Steve," he says between breaths, and he pulls out the ring box, pushing it against Steve's chest. "Here."

Steve's eyes go wide and shocked, and he takes half a step back, opening the box with trembling fingers. The vibranium band is interlaced with gold. The metal catches in the hazy light seeping in through the smoke.

"Bucky," says Steve, his blue eyes bright with tears. "Are you—is this—"

Bucky clears his throat. "Marry me?" he whispers. He takes the ring and slowly slips it onto Steve's finger.

Steve sucks in a trembling breath and nods. "Yes," he says, and he wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him with abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)  
> 


End file.
